gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mishulover69
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Meatflag page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 23:25, April 11, 2009 RE:Army ? *Always wanted to do it since Pre-K. *I fell i have to reply my nation for all the rights I love and have. *Military family/tradition. *9/11,3/11 bombing.7/7 bombing *I'm very anti-RADICAL Islamic and I view them as a threat too freedoms. *I support any wars in name of Freedom (Operation Iraqi Freedom,Operation enduring Freedom) That is my 2 cents on why I want to join the Army. And don't think I'm someone that just want to kill something. --Jack Black 00:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Jack Black Oh no, I know it's not that you just want to kill people and I was thinking that what you said was why you wanted to do it so I don't blame you but if you join the army your name is changed to a number it's like how CHase bank handles its customers plus after you finish you might have disabilities or won't live life to the fullest due to injuries and of course you can die and IF you die (in which I hope you don't because you have really helped the community) they send your family a Priest and a medal nothing else it's quite depressing in my opinion but it's your choice just think about it because there are VERY large life ruining consequences not only to you but your family so think about it. :Their is always the chance of getting Hurt or Killed. But the benefits always outweigh the dangers. From the GI Bill giving me a real future that no school or collage can give me. And the chance of helping someone get a better life (watch a video what the Taliban/Iraqi insurgent do too women) I can't ignore that. I believe Mother Liberty needs her sons and daughters to fight for what is right and if it comes to sacrifice I'm more then willing to do it for my country. Plus my family is from Cuban and Spain both nations has/had dictators (Cuba:Batista,Fidel,Raul. Spain:Franco) and I seen first hand when a country has no hope how it can destroy the people (Haiti when i was building schools How the UN just sit on their asses).--Jack Black 00:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Glad you thought it through and yes I have seen all of that its sad but hey things can be achieved through words not violence and THAT can change everything and yes I know about the scholarship but I always wonder "What about people with mental disabilities?" Like there's this woman in Colombia that's helping it change with nothing but words but sadly the guerilla there is too ignorant there so I do wonder about that :::Not all people can be talk to. History as shown the best thing to do is war. Talking to the Nazi just lead for them to get easy victories in the begging of WW2 and we Can't negotiate with Naco-Terrorist or Islamic Terrorist.--Jack Black 00:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, ignorance has proven that so sadly, just wish there was another way don't you? :( :::::Just a tad bit. But like what Hemingway said "The world is a beautiful place, and it's worth fighting for...I agree with the second part."--Jack Black 01:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget Buddhism! No wants means inner and sometimes outer peace! :::::::Taliban destroyed two Buddhist statues in Afghanistan. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhas_of_Bamyan You can not be a peace lover when their is someone that is willing to kill anyone for their beliefs. Some people have to get dirty so their can be peace.--Jack Black 01:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sadly there are still the ignorant people like the Taliban so yeah I see your point conversation over there. OS I see your point for joining the army now but...nah fuck it.